


Fucking Christmas

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, Swearing, but it's shameless so what do you expect, gallagher style, mickey is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian never cared much for holidays. It’s not that he disliked Christmas or thanksgiving or any of that shit.He just wasn’t all that excited about them.<br/>But the first time celebrating it with Mickey might change his opinion on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooooo excited for Christmas! I was binge watching Shameless and wanted to write some Christmassy fic, so this piece of work was created. My first time for this fandom, so I don't think I got their voices right. Scratch that, I know I didn't but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> It's set .... I don't really know. Probably in a magical world after 3x05/3x06 without Terry walking in on Ian and Mickey, where their relationship continues to grow. I don't really know, but then again I'm stuck after 3x06, cause I'm too scared to continue. What is that episode even, somebody should've warned me. Okay, enough rambles, enjoy the fic ;)

Ian never cared much for holidays. It’s not that he disliked Christmas or thanksgiving or any of that shit. He just wasn’t all that excited about them. He knew what got seemingly the rest of the country all hyped up; food, family, presents.

But every Friday night was family movie night and they always had fun. Kev and V came over almost every other night and the Gallaghers can make everything into a fucking party. So he didn't really need a national holiday to get the family together and have fun with all of them. 

With Debs and Fi cooking they had nice dinners with even the shitiest ingredients. The holidays only meant that Fiona got under some sort of fucked up pressure to get them something fancy. As if they don’t know it’s hard to even get food on the table at all.

Presents are a similar story, besides from the chewed out problem of what to get loved ones, the Gallaghers have to figure out _how_ to get the rest something. Ian has to admit that they’ve become quite skilled at giving gifts, put he wonders sometimes if it’s worth the stress lines that seem to etch themselves into Fiona’s face the month before Christmas.

And then of course, while Friday nights consist of just the six of them, the Balls and maybe some friends, holidays mean that Frank might show up. Or worse, Monica. He rather has a regular, boring night than having to deal with Frank crushing the hopes they all still let live, even after every time he fucked/screwed them over.

Monica also has a great fucking record on holidays. Buying presents with money meant for the gas bill, staying in bed and refusing to get up, and the cherry on top, slitting her wrists at thanksgiving.

So no, Ian doesn’t really care for holidays. He’ll pretend to be all merry and shit, because that’s what’s expected of him, but his heart isn’t really in it.

He knows Mickey never really had great holidays either. Mandy was bitching about how ‘her dad ruins Christmas every fucking year’ and naturally he invited her to join them as long as she brought food. No presents, except the ones she would've given anyways. Mandy accepted, squealing loudly, before she frowns. “What about douchebag?”

That’s how he ended up having to explain to both Lip and Fiona that two of the most feared people in their neighbourhood would be joining them for Christmas.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Christmas Eve comes with the usual amount of stress and business. But unlike other years, Ian actually finds himself looking forward to it. He tries to tell himself that’s because his best friend, well other than Lip, will be there, but he knows in his heart that his excitement has got more to do with the other Milkovich.

It’s December 24th and Mandy comes bursting through the back door. She looks really pretty and Ian tells her so much.

“Thanks douchebag!” But he can see she likes to hear it.

“Hey everyone, and Merry Christmas!” Mandy yells at the rest of the house.

A chorus of answers sounds, some more enthusiastic than others.

“Yo skank, move.”

Mandy moves through the door and a grumbly Mickey appears.

Ian feels his jaw drop, but he really can’t be held responsible with Mickey looking like that.

Mickey looks cleaner than he ever has before, his hair is slicked back just right and he wearing a fucking button down.

Mickey shoulders in, “Not a fucking word, Gallagher.”

Ian smirks, he can’t wait to peel Mickey out of that outfit.

Debs, V and Fiona kick everybody out of the kitchen so they can finish dinner.

Ian walks into the living room to see Carl throwing knives at the couch. "What the hell, Carl?" But before either Kev, Lip or he can step in, Carl gets grabbed in his neck by Mickey.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing, little shit? Jesus Christ, you gonna fucking pay for a new couch? I’ll take you out to shoot some shit tomorrow.”

Carl instantly drops the knife and smirks up at Mickey. “Awesome!”

Ian shoves Mickey towards the kitchen.

“Alright, alright Mick, why don’t we sit down before you offer my brother to join you in a drug run.”

The front door flies open and a drunken Frank stumbles through, walking automatically towards the bathroom. He knocks over Liam on his way there and pushes Debbie aside for a toilet snack.

Mickey sneers at Frank’s back. He yells over at Fiona, “You want to have this asswipe around?”

Fiona laughs humourlessly, “Not if I can help it, no.”

Mickey kicks his chair back and gets up to knock at the bathroom door.

“Ey Frank, we’re outta beer!”

Frank comes out of the toilet, zipper still undone.

“Alright, alright, no need to yell. What do you mean we’re out of beer?

“You’re fucking kids drank it all, that’s what I mean. But lucky for you, The Club and Mug is open today. So why don’t you drag your pathetic ass there?”

“I would, but I don’t have the means to support an ungrateful family of six and myself–“

“–Alright, shut the fuck up. Here’s twenty bucks. Now go before I fucking kick you out myself.”

Frank leaves grumbling something about being kicked out of his own house.

Mickey sits down with a slight blush, Ian just smiles at him and squeezes his hand under the table.

Lip shakes his head, “Never thought I’d say this, but I like you Milkovich. You can stay.”

“As if your punny ass decides shit here.” But once again, Ian thinks Mickey likes the praise more than he admits.

Then his attention gets caught by Debbie, who is yelling something over at the stove. She’s red in the face and is juggling more stuff than she can handle.

Mickey sighs, rolls his eyes and stands up.

“The hell. Can’t you fucking Gallaghers relax for one fucking minute?”

“Can’t, I need to finish the gravy, mash the potatoes and get the meat out of the oven. All now. You try and make dinner for so many people.”

Ian watches in confusion when Mickey lightly shoves Debbie aside.

“Yo fuckers, get your lazy asses in the kitchen and sit the fuck down.”

Mickey gets the meat out of the oven, grabs the masher from Debbie’s hand and starts mashing the potatoes.

Debbie looks surprised at Mickey, “Oh, thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s fucking eat.”

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Dinner was loud and crazy as always, full with laughter and yelling. Ian was content to see that Mandy and Mickey seemed to have a good time. Over the course of dinner Mickey relaxed more and more.

Ian hopes to think that him being at Mickey’s side, brushing up against him every so often, helped with that. Then Mickey grabs his hand under the table and Ian knows it did.

When they’re all stuffed and satisfied, Fiona claps her hands.

“Okay, dishes on the counters and then it’s time to get this party going!”

The party is in full swing, Fi and V are dancing together with Kev yelling them on, Lip and Mandy are talking and Carl is trying to grab someone’s, _anyone’s_ , beer. No one is letting that shit happen. Debbie is tickling Liam. It looks like everybody is having a great time.

But Ian can’t say he really gives a shit with Mickey missing. He walks through the backdoor to find mickey smoking on the porch.

“Hey man, you okay?”

“Yeah, just really fuckin’ tired. You assholes are a handful, you know that firecrotch?”

Ian ducks his head and smirks. He knows Mickey sorta likes his family even if he finds them tiring as hell.

“Come on, let’s go inside. Carl wants to talk to you about your gun collection.”

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The evening drags on, but after a while people start to get tired and eyes start to droop. Kev and V already left in a rush of clothes being pulled off and V’s characteristic giggle.

“Why don’t you guys crash here tonight? It’s cold as fuck and pretty late already.”

Mandy looks at him with a contemplating look in her eyes. Ian rolls his eyes at Mickey, god, how can she not know not only _he_ knows she’s fucking his brother, even _Mickey_ picked up on it. For the sake of Ian and Christmas, he’ll wait till December 26 th to threaten Lip’s life.

He sighs, “Go to Lip’s room, give each other your lame presents and try to be quiet during your drunken-ass fucking.”

Mandy lights up and she practically drags Lip up the stairs.

Mickey rolls his eyes at them and shouts, “Use a fucking rubber, you whore!”

Fiona actually laughs at that and she ushers the rest of the  Gallaghers up. “I’ll clean this mess tomorrow. I’m beat. Mickey, it was nice having you and Mandy here. Feel free to drop by here as much as you want. Ian, you make the couch for Mickey or something, your idea to let them stay.”

As soon as the room’s empty, Mickey relaxes that last tiny bit. He smirks over at Ian, “You gonna give me my presents know?” He raises his eyebrows, and damn, Mickey Milkovich sitting on his couch, slightly drunk and seemingly happy for once, shouldn’t look like some sexy Christmas miracle, but it sure as hell fucking does.

It takes all of Ian’s willpower to not just pounce. Instead, he blushes and retrieves a packet from underneath the Christmas tree. Mickey looks surprised as fuck Ian even got him something, and doesn’t that just break his heart.

Ian wait for a comment about 'being fucking gay', but it never comes. Mickey only gives him a small smile and accepts the packet. He opens it without further messing around and stills for a moment.

Inside the package is a photobook with pictures of the Niagara Falls. In a weak, high moment, Mickey confessed to him that he’d always wanted to go. Ever since his mom told him about the biggest waterfalls in the world, he’d been intrigued.

“You remembered?” His voice sounds oddly small in the dimly lit living room.

Ian smiles and squeezes his hand, no need to push his luck, and nods.

“Of course.”

He’s still really fucking tempted to just lean in and brush their lips together, but as if the older boy can reads his thoughts he twists away and goes to grab something out of the pocket of his jacket. He returns with a shy look on his face and a present in his hand.

He offers it to Ian, who can only stare. Mickey seems to get annoyed and practically throws the present at the ginger.

“You gonna open that or what, firecrotch?”

Ian opens the present with shaking hands and a warm heart. He gets, in that moment on Christmas’ Eve, exactly what is meant when Mickey tells him he’s fucking gay. Because, god, _when_ did he become so sappy. Mickey would probably tell him to fuck off, that he was a fucking sap when he came out of his mom. 

Inside the packet Ian finds an illustrated, signed version of his favourite book. He looks over at mickey, an astonished look on his face.

“How the hell did you find this? It’s amazing!”

Mickey brushes it off, “Came across it in an old-ass bookshop once and thought about that time you wouldn’t fucking shut up about it for half an hour like some lovesick teenage girl. ’S nothing.”

“The hell it isn’t, it’s perfect”, then softer, “Thank you Mick.”

“It’s alright Ian, Merry Christmas”

Before Ian has even time to process the sound of his name coming out of Mickey’s mouth, he feels a pair of warm, soft lips covering his own. It’s short and it’s sweet, and it lasts only a few seconds. It has his head reeling. Maybe he could grow to like Christmas after all.

Mickey smirks at him and lies down on the couch. He hesitates for a moment before patting besides him. It takes Ian a moment to get his head cleared but then he carefully lies down next to Mickey.

“You fucking cuddle me or some shit and I’ll crack open your nuts”

Ian smiles and throws his arm over Mickey’s waist anyways.

“Merry Christmas, Mick”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought about it and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
